Brave Guerrier
The Brave Guerrier (alternatively spelt Buria Gariae) is the first boss of Metal Slug 4. Information The Brave Guerrier is a support blimp created by the Rebel Army and Amadeus Syndicate. It is used for carrying troops to the field and to give support fire from any range. In Mission 5, the Brave Guerrier can be seen assisting the Sea Satan submarine despite being heavily damaged from the previous battle. It attacks by launching rockets at the player. Boss Synopsis The battle against the Brave Guerrier is divided into three phases. # The dorsal part of the blimp releases mines while the soldiers use the turrets to attack the player. The spiky mines bounce toward the player. The mines and turrets can be destroyed. Destroying these mounted turrets will cause the soldiers inside of it to burn to death. # The second part is the rear half of gondola, which periodically shoots a homing missile while Rebel fanatics jump out of the gondola, and Riflemen emerge from left or right sides of the screen. The missiles are practically easy to dodge due to its slow movement. # The last part is the frontal half of gondola, which launches small homing missiles while shooting the player with a Gatling gun. In Mission 1, POWs periodically appear providing the player with either a Heavy Machine Gun or a food item when rescued. In Other Games Metal Slug Attack It appears in Metal Slug Attack in the Extra Ops "Snatch Wars Season 4", renamed the "Brave Guerrier" and deployed by the Doctor as his special attack. The attack pattern of the Brave Guerrier remains the same as in the original game, though it cannot be destroyed and also deploys a small group of Amadeus Bazooka soldiers. Originally, the Doctor was able to deploy as many blimps as he pleases leading to massive attack damage. A subsequent update nerfs this to only deploying again once the Brave Guerrier leaves the battlefield. Variants Brave Guerrier: The original Amadeus blimp. Brave Guerrier Type:G: The blimp with only its windows and ammunition painted gold due to budget restraints. Its attacks are stronger and modified for maximum destruction in addition to deploying golden Amadeus Bazooka soldiers. The Doctor calls it forwards when needed. Appears in Metal Slug Attack. Trivia *Concept art of Metal Slug: Super Vehicle-001 shows an unused enemy blimp attacking the SV-001. While large-scale blimps in similar situations appear in Metal Slug: 1st Mission and Metal Slug: 2nd Mission, the fight against the Brave Guerrier is fought on foot. *The back part of the Brave Guerrier is included in the game data but never shown in the game; the blimp retreats in reverse when defeated. *The Brave Guerrier resembles the famous "Hindenburg" Zeppelin airship. *The balloon and style of the ship also bear a certain resemblance the ZRS Type Airship, with its tail fins being similar to those of the LZ 127 Graf Zeppelin. *Like all Metal Slug 4 bosses, the Brave Guerrier was made using old sprites from previous Metal Slug games: Gallery Image:BuraGariae.gif|Brave Guerrier's full body, showing an unused tail on the back of it. Image:Blimp.png|Concept art of the Blimp shown in Metal Slug X Brave_Guerrier_Full.gif|Brave Guerrier's actual body. RirichiyoGariae.PNG Category:Vehicles